Episode 9187 (16th June 2017)
Plot Billy looks forward to spending the day with Summer as Todd will be meeting her for the first time. He's hopeful that Todd will like her after seeing how good he is with Bethany. Daniel invites Sinead out for lunch but she isn't interested. Todd gets a temp job at short notice and can't meet Summer. Liz pushes Steve to give Kate and Alya notice to vacate the Street Cars flat so that they can move in. She ends up telling them herself as Steve is too generous. Luke offers the girls his spare room. Daniel hassles Sinead in the Rovers and is seen off by Chesney who threatens to tell everyone what he's really like. Kate is horrified to see the gash on Johnny's forehead. He refuses to see a doctor so she summons Rana. Rich Collis, an associate of Robert's from the old days, recognises his friend at the bistro and offers him drugs. Robert flatly turns him down and warns a listening Daniel not to tell anyone what he heard. Tracy snipes at Daniel while on a work lunch with Mary. Daniel takes the bait and calls Tracy a vile cow, causing Robert to send him home. Eileen passes her driving theory test. Neil arrives in the Street to pass on a message to Bethany from Nathan but has to pretend to be on a duty of care visit when Craig joins him. Kate blithely tells Rana that Johnny has MS and marches off to the factory to tell Aidan, unable to cope with Johnny by herself any longer. Liz stops serving Daniel in the Rovers when he gives her cheek. Neil sends Craig away when he annoys Bethany by asking about Shona. He then tells Bethany to prepare to go away with Nathan but doesn't say where. Daniel buys drugs from Rich, telling him they're for Robert. Billy strikes an instant chord with Summer and, certain that Todd will do the same, tells Drew that they will look after her. Johnny recruits Rana to stop Kate before she gets to Aidan. Daniel overdoses and passes out alone in the shop flat. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman Guest cast *Rich Collis - Fraser Ayres *Kelso - Ryan Mulvey *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Drew Spellman - Tom Godwin Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of Summer Spellman. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel buys drugs from Robert's old mate Rich, and Kate is shocked when she calls at Johnny's flat and sees the state of him; and Liz tells Alya and Kate they need to vacate the Street Cars flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,419,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes